


Catatonia

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- stuck in the same nightmare you've been having for years in which you are stuck in a huge house where every single room caters to you deepest fears, one of which is hypodermic needles. Unlike the other times though you don't wake up this time.<br/>Pairing- Surprise me (My Pairing choices for you: Matt/Brian and Johnny/Zacky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catatonia

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Catatonia  
> Author: BlueSlash  
> Rating: R  
> A/N: Written for the new comment meme in A7X_Slashness.  
> Notes: Catatonia; not beta'd  
> Disclaimer: Hello this is fiction; I don't know these guys... but I can daydream... creatively!  
> Dedication: To [info]tyler_is_a_syn who gave such an awesome prompt that I could not resist. I hope it's what you had in mind. :D

Characters:

  
Princess Brian: He didn't know what happened to him to land him in the insane dream, he wishes he could wake up because it's scaring the fuck right out of him. It's as though the huge house knew what frightened him the most and assaulted him with his nightmares at every turn.

  
Heroes:

  
Matt: He dresses commando style in black, complete with a black A7X baseball cap worn backwards, black zip up jacket over a black muscle t-shirt, and his black fatigues tucked into his mid-calf black strap-up metal toed boots. He has a sniper rifle strapped to his back and a bullwhip coiled at his hip, a serrated wicked looking ten inch knife in a black sheath tied to his thigh and another tucked into his boot, a browning hi-power 18 round holstered on his other hip and what seems an unlimited amount of ammunition hidden around the house.  He's Brian's knight.

Zack: He dresses in dark brown leather with his A7X skull mouth bandanna covering his face. He commands a pack of wolves and has various bows and arrows to hunt the evils things and helps protect Brian. Boyfriends with Johnny.

Johnny: He dresses in black leather where he hides various throwing knives and stars, he has dual long black fighting knives strapped crisscrossed to his back. He hunts the evil things and helps protect Brian. Boyfriends with Zacky.

Jimmy: Roams the spectral plane with a pack of other spirits having fun at the expense of the evil things while protecting Brian. 

 

 

"In a way it's as though Brian's having a nightmare but he can't wake up because he has gone catatonic." The doctor was telling them. Them being Michelle, Val and Matt, Johnny and Zack and both Brian's and Michelle's parents, and Brian's sister. "If he were woken up in time this would never have happened."

"But what caused this, Dr. Thomas?" Brian Haner, Sr. just could not comprehend what brought his beloved son to this. Everything had been going so well, and Brian's future was so bright, he was already set for life. The new music and the tours were for them and their fans, and life was so good, now his baby boy was insane and catatonic.

"Did Brian get sick while he was away at college?" The doctor asked pensively.

"He told me once that he didn't feel good and that he felt sluggish, but then it passed." Suzy said through her tears.

"He may have had encephalitis lethargica. It's a milder case of encephalitis and usually accompanied by strep, and most people never have any lasting side effects. However, a few suffer recurrence, like Brian did. They are still catatonic or have passed on. I'm sorry." This was the worst part of his profession, but Dr. Thomas stayed with them and answered all their questions until they didn't need him to be there anymore.

Michelle was besides herself crying and blaming herself as her sister held her comfortingly. "SShhh, it's not your fault, honey, you didn't know."

"I did know, he said he was afraid. We talked once of what scared us and he had such a long list that I thought he was playing with me." she sobbed.

It had been girls night out and Brian's new bride had left him to himself to go party with her friends. She had come home in the wee hours of the morning to find Brian huddled in a corner with terror in his eyes and strings of drool soaking into his pajama shirt, over his left nipple, making it hard with his cold shivers. His face was all scratched up and bleeding as though he were trying to rip it up and tear out his eyeballs. His hands were crippled as though they were arthritic claws and his nails were smeared in his caking blood with bits of his face's flesh stuck under them as if they were parasites eating his fingers.

His bride was told that since the workings of the mind were as yet an unknown territory that there would be all probability that he would remain insane with a very slim chance of recovery. She was given the option of remaining married or having the marriage annulled. Smart cookie that she was, she declared her love for him and would make sure that he had only the best care that his fortune from the band's music royalties could buy, also, she let them know that when she was ready to have children that she expected his sperm to be harvested, and that she will have her babies conceived in vitro.  In the meantime she had places to go and shopping to do, after all, she did have a lifestyle to maintain.

  
Brian woke up alone in his dark bedroom and cold bed, he reached across patting the other side of the bed for the comfort of his wife only to be met with the cold knowledge that she hadn't come home yet. Sitting up he rubbed his face with his hands, she had said that she wasn't going to be out late and he wondered what time it was. Turning to look, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, something that seamed to be looking back at him. He turned his head quickly to look but there was nothing there. But then he heard something coming from the other side, and he turned quickly in a swirl to see what it could be, but again there wasn't anything there.

"This is ridiculous," he said to himself while shaking his head and grinning foolishly. Even so his senses where at their peak as he strained to know if maybe there was a prowler or such in the house. He reached for the lamp and felt his hand go through something that felt slimy and deathly cold just as he clicked the lamp on. A nightmare from the deepest reaches of his childhood grabbed for him, its transparent mouth opening wide as slimy guts dripped from broken teeth. Brian screamed as he back-peddled to the other side of the bed as fast as he could only to be assaulted by another nightmare ghoul on that side. By now they were coming out of the woodwork, surrounding him. "Oh my God! Oh My God! What the fuck? Wake up Brian, hurry up and wake the fuck up!" His heart was pounding away and he just knew that if he didn't wake up that he was going to die in his sleep, after all, he'd seen it on the Health Channel.

"You're not dreaming, Brian," Jimmy said as he and a few other normal looking spirits jumped the evil soul sucking ones, getting into quite a fight. "RUN, Brian, get out of here and save yourself!"

"Jimmy?!" Brian's mind was reeling. How could Jimmy be there when he had passed on? But then he saw the pearly glow around him and knew that this wasn't a dream. His hand, where the slime had adhered, felt like it was going numb; and freightened crazy he ran out the door. That was when he realized that he wasn't even in his home but in some other house. It was huge, but his panic was so great that he knew he had to hide before think about where the fuck he could be.  He saw stairs leading up and others leading down and he stood indecisive for a moment till he heard smashing sounds coming from the room behind him. Taking a chance he darted up the stairs.

From the look of the place it looked like an attic, and even here it seemed to compartmentalize, slowly he ventured in looking around at all the old furniture and gothic design. The windows and the French doors were draped in heavy moth eaten curtains that only let in barely enough light to see by. It was as thought he walked into some time loop and found himself in the Victorian past. As Brian walked he rubbed his arm trying to dispel the cold sensation and succeeding. He hadn't gone in far when a grotesque vampire launched itself at him, but before it could reach Brian the snap of a whip sounded and the vampires neck was wrapped in it before it was yanked back and the vampire's head flew off as it was decapitated. Icky stuff flew off every which way and splatter Brian, too.

Brian was screaming like a girl as more vampires emerged. It didn't register with him as yet, when he was tackled by something powerful, propelling them smashing through one of the French doors that lead out to the widow's walk that was ablaze with the golden gleam of the Sun's rising. Brian wasn't thinking, twice he was attacked by nightmares of old, and now he fought tooth and nails, punching and kicking at this new assailant as his need for survival kicked in.

"Brian, Brian, stop it, God damn it, Brian, listen to me, it's me, Shadows." Matt tried to hold Brian down and prevent him from losing his grip on reality at the same time.

Suddenly Brian stopped and looked at the man who was straddling his hips holding him down. "FUCK MAN! Shads, what the hell is going on here, and where the fuck are we? Oh man, this is major fucked!" Sweat beaded on Brian's forehead and fear radiated from him in all directions. 

"I'm not sure that I know where here is," Matt looked down at Brian, his heart melting at seeing him so frightened and confused. "But from what I know of this house, it's huge, and it won't let me out, believe me, I've tried."

Brian slowly started coming down from his adrenalin rush and felt the press of Matt's ass on his cock. "I think you can let me up now, Matt."

"Oh, sorry." Standing up quickly, Matt reached out and helped Brian to his feet, "Easy there, I got you," Brian was trembling something awful but at least he was holding it together. Matt kept his arm around Brian's waist while he stroked his arm with the other.

Brian was afraid to ask, afraid that something bad had happened to his wife. "Matt, where's Michelle, have you seen her, is she okay?"

"Naw man, I haven't seen that bitch today or yesterday for that matter." Matt was on his guard as he spoke so he didn't see Brian's reaction to what he said, but he felt Brian pulling away from him. "What is it, Brian?"

"How could you talk about her like that, and to my face, too, fucker. If you don't like her it's pretty damn late to say so, don't ya think!" Brian shoved away from Matt just as a maniacally laughing Michelle rounded the corner. She was holding the world's biggest fuckenest syringe, complete with the longest huge-ass needle that he had ever seen, and she looked ready to use it, too.

"OH!" she grinned in surprise expecting to find Matt but also seeing Brian there with him. "Look what I have for you, Brian." She held up the syringe depressing the plunger a little and making some foul smelling putrid substance squirt out the tip of the broken rusted needle. Then she ran to them catching them off guard, when the sound of a gun firing toppled her on her ass, and her gut bloomed crimson with her blood over the front of her white nurse's uniform.

"My God, what did you do, Matt?" But even as Michelle fell Brian kept his distance and his eyes on the hypodermic needle. As he watched, the blood seemed to be sucking back on itself and Michelle's eyes opened and she winked at him as she held up the syringe for him to see.  
    
"Nothing, really, that just stops her temporarily then she's back in full swing hunting us. But come on, I know a place that's relatively safe and we can talk there." Matt took Brian's hand glad that Brian let him, and lead him through a winding path on the widow's walk and back inside the house bypassing the attic. He kept quiet and motioned for Brian to do the same and keep to the shadows.

As they went past many rooms Brian could smell death and decay and even worst things which Matt whispered to him were evil. Finally, after many twist and turns, Matt opened a secret passage, making sure that he closed it again once they were through. This one led down and around and opened into a larger room that looked like a half-assed bunker. Mattresses  were set up at various corners for sleeping, complete with blankets. There was a makeshift living area and kitchen as well as a water closet. All types of weapons were placed everywhere so that they were ready to use in an instant.

But the most shocking thing of it all was that Zack and Johnny were there too. They stared wide-eyed at Brian and then at Matt as they tried to understand the significance of Brian joining them in that nightmare.

"Zack? Johnny? I don't understand any of this. Where are we, and why are you dressed like that?" Matt sat Brian down on a stool and began to clean him up.

"Johnny, would you please get him some clothes, and Zack, how 'bout some of that famous grub of yours?" Brian watched as his friends moved off to get things for him.

"Matt, stop it," he said pushing Matt away from him. Zacky and Johnny returned but kept their distance, their expressions sad.

"Tell him," Matt said as he sat down dejectedly.

"Brian," Zack began, his eyes welling up with tears. "You're not suppose to be here. You," he shook his head unable to go on. Johnny took him into his arms, both looking like the lovers they were.

"Brian, we don't know where here is," Johnny said sadly, "But we do know, I don't know how, but, you, you're the key to getting us out of here. But, you'll die when that happens."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? How could I get you out if I don't even know where we are? And why do I have to die?" Brian was freaking out pacing around and pulling on his hair.

"This house is you, or it's tied in to you. This house and all its monsters, they want you. They'll eat your brains and then kill us." Matt said, he rubbed his forehead at the insanity of it. "Now we're trapped here, and we have to make sure that you survive at all cost. I'm sorry, Brian."

Brian's head was reeling and he grabbed a bucket just in time to puke his guts out. "This is insane," he said into his sleeve as he wiped the spittle from his mouth. "I'm insane, this is a fucken nightmare!" Brian tiredly relented and let Matt lead him back to a sink where he washed out his mouth and threw cool water on his face. As he stood up a pack of wolves came into the room, sniffed his way and then went and laid down in a huddle on one of the mattresses.

"Wolves?" he questioned.

"They belong to us," Johnny kissed Zack letting Brian know just who us was. "They won't hurt you, but they will hurt and kill those things that hunt us."

"Except bitch Michelle, fucken ghoul just keeps coming back." Zack said as he and Johnny went to greet and feed their wolves.

"What about you two, how long has that been going on?"

"A long time," Johnny smiled at Zack, "Time has no meaning here and it can become a very lonely place." He finished, glancing at Matt.

Brian, too, looked over to Matt seeing him all dejected and alone, lonely even, his head down and his shoulders bowed in defeat, and he thought of how Matt was there to save him. He walked over to Matt and tentatively raised his head so that they could see each other, and he saw such an immense loneliness in the beautiful hazel eyes making his own tear up. "I can take away your loneliness," he whispered, kissing Matt's lips softly. What the hell, if they were going to be trapped in a nightmare he didn't want to be alone either.

Matt hugged Brian to him and cried his eyes out pressing his face to Brian's belly, it was so intense. Brian could only imaging what his friends were going through, and he wasn't sure if him dying was the key to their freedom. So he hugged Matt back, holding him just as tight as they rocked together seeking and giving solace. They would learn to be each others mates, and perhaps over time their friendship would even evolve to love.

  
During certain intervals of time that came sparingly and far between throughout the years, Brian would sit up abruptly screaming as though in the throws of night terrors, and the only name he screamed - and he screamed it to the point of lacerating his vocal cords was - Michelle. She would be sent for as she had ordered, no matter where in the world she would be, and ever the loving wife she would sit with him in hopes that he would wake up if at least to meet his son and his daughter. Wealth will even buy you the sex of your child, and Michelle was certainly wealthy.

Sitting with Brian she looked up seeing Matt leaning on the wall with his muscled tattooed arms crossed over his broad chest, ever the guardian. Matt's name was occasionally yelled out, too, though never in terror only in passion, and always Brian released his seeds in orgasmic pleasure. Matt was there everyday, or so Val told her. She said Matt reads to Brian and talks to him, but mostly he just holds his hand, smiling sadly when Brian returns his comforting squeeze.

The End~

 

**Author's Note:**

> 21 May 2010  
> Ladybluelove


End file.
